Fuel delivery systems of marine vehicles typically include a fuel tank having a plurality of coupling apparatus or components that are coupled to a surface of the fuel tank. For example, the fuel tank coupling apparatus may include, but are not limited to, grade valves, vent valves, fill line inlet valves, anti-siphon valves, and/or any other component or coupling to be coupled to the fuel tank. These coupling apparatus fluidly couple various components or systems (e.g., a venting system) of the fuel delivery system to the fuel tank.
In some instances, portions of the coupling apparatus (e.g., a barb fitting of a grade valve) may become damaged during shipment of the fuel tank (having the coupling apparatus attached to a surface of the fuel tank) and/or shipment of the coupling apparatus. Additionally or alternatively, a coupling apparatus is typically composed of a thermoplastic material, which provides relatively low resistance to temperatures and, thus, may not be in compliance with certain government standards or regulations (e.g., SCG Fire safety standards per CFR 33).